


ad infinitum

by areyofsunshine



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is 28 and Rey is 21, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Legally Blonde AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyofsunshine/pseuds/areyofsunshine
Summary: Rey Kenobi has it all. She wants nothing more than to be Mrs. Kylo Rennington III. But there is one thing stopping him from proposing: She is too blond. Rey rallies all of her resources and gets into Harvard, determined to win him back. But along the way she reconnects with Ben Solo, a childhood friend who growing up with. As they grow closer and closer, feelings grow and suddenly winning Kylo back doesn't seem all that important anymore.
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Let's Go to the Movies - Reylo Readers & Writers Prompt Exchange





	ad infinitum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PunkForTheMoment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkForTheMoment/gifts).



> Yes, hi, a Legally Blonde AU? Count me in. When I saw this prompt, I knew I had to snatch it up immediately. I love Legally Blonde so much and was so excited to write this! We're loosely following the plot back and forth. I have a lot planned for this story, so please buckle up and enjoy the ride. I don't know how many chapters there's going to be currently, but I have three planned (for the moment) but that could change. Also, please bare with me as I lay down the foundation for this story, I promise it'll pick up! 
> 
> Thank you to my beautiful and wonderful beta reader/twitter wife for beta'ing this story and hyping me up, I love you! @_somethinsweet
> 
> This is for Punky, and I truly hope you enjoy it!

_ “Today in class we talked about what kind of careers people can have and what we all wanted to be when we grew up. Do you know what you want to be when you grow up, Ben?”  _

_ “Yeah, of course I do!” He says excitedly while she pours them both tea into their cups. “Can I have four sugars in mine?”  _

_ Rey gives a nod and grabs the spoon resting besides the sugar bowl, dropping four small sugar cubes in his tea and six in hers.  _

_ “What do you want to be?” she asks, watching as the sugar dissolves.  _

_ “I want to be a lawyer like my mom! I think it’s so cool how she argues with people for a living. My dad says that she’s practically a natural at it so I should be too.” Ben takes a sip of his tea and makes a face.  _

_ “Not sweet enough.” He mutters while grabbing a few extra sugar cubes, dropping them into his tea and stirs it slowly.  _

_ “What do you want to be when you grow up?”  _

_ Her cheeks go pink at the question and she takes a sip of her tea, swallows it before softly answering.  _

_ “I want to be your wife.”  _

_ This time it’s his turn to blush. His ears go the same shade as the color on his cheeks.  _

_ “You want to be my wife?”  _

_ Rey nods shyly in response. “I want to be your wife and cheer you on while you argue with people.”  _

_ Ben goes silent but his cheeks and ears continue growing several shades darker.  _

_ “Can I do that? As your wife?” she asks, suddenly nervous she said the wrong thing to him.  _

_ Finally, he speaks up as a smile wraps around his lips. It’s all dimples and crooked teeth, her favorite sight in the entire world.  _

_ “Of course you can.”  _

_ Rey beams at him.  _

**PRESENT**

“Yes, that’s perfect! See you at seven!” Beebee barks as she hangs up the phone with a smile. He’s got something in his mouth. 

“Beebee, what’s this?” she asks when she takes the bright pink envelope from her canine companion. Her name’s written on the front in pink glitter and it’s adorably decorate with matching tiny paper hearts. 

A _“aw,”_ sounds from her lips at the sight of the card when she sees it. 

_Good luck tonight. Reyanna and Kylo forever!_

Signed by all of her sorority sisters and a few other names she recognizes, it’s a card made well with love. Rey can practically feel it radiating from the paper as she reads their handwritten notes. 

“Oh, my gosh! You guys are so sweet!” Rey says as soon as she sees Rose and Kaydel out back. Her arms wrap around their shoulders and she pulls them in for a quick hug. “I’m not positive it’ll happen though.” 

“Hello! He just had lunch with his grandmother.” Rose replies as she tucks a loose strand of Rey’s hair back behind her ear. “You know he’s got the rock.” 

“Besides, why else would she have flown in from Newport? It’s not like she’d FedEx a six-carat diamond.” Kaydel adds as Rey hooks her arms through theirs. 

It was a good point, but she still felt unsure even with their encouragement. Kylo had been acting weird all week and distant with her, which wasn’t normal for him at all. 

But when she had asked him what was wrong, he said it was nothing, smiled and kissed her forehead before he changed the subject. Rey knew something was wrong though, he just wouldn’t tell her what it was. 

And it was frustrating not knowing, but if it _was_ because he was proposing, it would explain his weird behavior lately and why he was spontaneously taking her out to eat at her favorite restaurant tonight. 

“You guys really think so?” Rey asks while chewing on her lower lip, mulling it over in her head. 

“Honey, we know so! Kylo would be a fool if he didn’t!” Rose says and gives a squeal. “I can’t believe our girl is getting engaged!” Rey couldn’t help but let the excitement take hold, letting a squeal of her own escape. “Oh, my gosh! You guys have to help me pick out the perfect outfit. Come on!” 

*****

“I think you should go with the red. It’s the color of _confidence._ ” Rose says holding up a strapless dress. It’s low cut and knee length. Kaydel frowns. “I don’t know why you’re disregarding your _signature_ color.” she says holding up a pink dress also knee length but shimmery. 

Rey's looking at herself in the full length body mirror wearing a blue, sequined sparkly spaghetti strapped dress. It's gorgeous and makes her boobs and ass look great, but it wasn't the _one._ "He's proposing. I can't look like I would on any other night. This is the date, the night I'll always remember." Rey takes another look in the mirror and smooths down the front of the dress. It's still a no, but she wouldn't mind buying it for another occasion. "I want to look special. Bridal, but not like I expect anything, you know? That way if he doesn't propose, I still look hot." 

“Excuse me,” a female voice says and she turns towards the direction of it. “Did you see this one? We just got it in yesterday.” 

One look at the dress the employee was holding in her hands and she knew what was going on. Rey could feel her eyes rolling on their own. 

“Is this a low-viscosity rayon?” 

“Yes.” 

“With a half-loop top-stitching on the hem?” 

“Absolutely! It’s one of a kind.” the employee smiles, holding it out to her. Rey gives one in return, sickly sweet and fake.

“It’s impossible to use a half-loop top stitching on low-viscosity rayon. It would snag the fabric.” she says matter of factly and runs her hand across it. “And you didn’t just get it in,” she continues, still smiling. “I saw it in the June Vogue a year ago.” Watching the lady's face drop is a victory she relishes in. 

“So if you’re trying to sell it for full price, you picked the wrong girl.” 

“Damn.” Rose and Kaydel murmur at the same time as the worker walks away embarrassed. 

“Now with that out of the way, we can go back to picking out the _perfect_ dress for tonight!" 

And in the end, when it's a toss up between her signature color and a deep cherry red dress, the pink wins of course. 

"I knew she would choose pink." Kaydel says as Rey's checking out. 

*****

Kylo picks her up at seven o’clock and not a second later. He’s grinning at her as she comes down the stairs and she can’t help but beam back. 

“You look so beautiful.” He says when she reaches the last step and takes his hand.

“And so do you.” 

Kaydel and Rose whisper one last good luck in her ear before they walk out of the sorority house. 

*****

Her heart is thrumming inside of her chest as they drive to _La Boucherie,_ a French restaurant known for having delicious food and a cozy atmosphere. It’s where they had their first date, so it made sense it would be the place where he asked her to become his wife. 

They sit down at their usual spot and order their usuals — a steak for him and a tea-cured salmon salad with purple duck fries for her. Before the waiter leaves to put their order in, Kylo orders a bottle of champagne and it kicks up her excitement a notch. 

He really is going to propose! 

“Here’s to us.” he says as he raises his glass and clinks it against hers. “To us.” she murmurs back, taking a long sip of her champagne in hopes the alcohol would help keep her nerves from going haywire. 

“So,” he begins and takes his hands in hers. “One of the reasons why I wanted to come here tonight was to discuss our future.” 

“And I am fully amenable to that discussion.” 

Kylo smiles and gives her hands a gentle squeeze. “Good. You know how we’ve been having all kinds of fun lately?” 

Rey nods. They’ve been together for three years and have always had fun when with each other, but these past few weeks have really been a blast. Probably the most fun she’s ever had in her life. 

“Well, Harvard is gonna be different. Law school is a completely different world and I need to be serious.” 

“Of course.” 

“My family expects a lot from me.” 

Rey nods. “Right.” 

“I expect a lot from me.” 

Another nod. 

“I plan on running for office someday.” 

“I fully support that. You know that.” 

He smiles again and gives her hand another squeeze. “Of course. But the thing is, if I’m going to be a senator by the time I’m thirty, I need to stop dicking around.” 

“Kylo, I completely agree.” 

“That’s why I think it’s time for us…” Rey straightens up at this. Her heart’s erratically beating against her chest as this point and she’s practically on the edge of her seat. 

_He’s going to ask!_

“Reyanna, pooh bear…” 

Simultaneously at the same time as she says: 

“I do.” 

He says: 

“I think we should break up.” 

And her heart sinks because it’s not what she was expecting _at_ all. 

“What?” she asks, caught by surprise. 

“I’ve been thinking, and it’s the right thing to do.” 

Rey rips her hands out from his. “You’re breaking up with me?” Her voice cracks as tears swell up in the corner of her eyes. Her heart’s already on the ground, shattered into a million little pieces and no longer thrumming with excitement, but dread. “I thought you were proposing…” she whispers and tears her gaze away from him, hands settling in her lap. 

He gives a low laugh in response and her chest pangs painfully. “Proposing? Reyanna, if I want to be a senator, I need to marry a _Jackie,_ not a _Marilyn._ ” 

It’s another painful blow. 

“You’re breaking up with me because I’m too blonde?” Her voice raises as she asks and it brings the attention of a few onlookers. 

“No. That’s not entirely true.”

“Then what? My boobs are too big?” Her voice goes even higher and she’s crying now, no doubt making her mascara run and ruining her makeup. 

More people look at them, some even whisper. Rey doesn’t care though. People can look and stare and talk all they want because she has _every_ right to feel and act like this. 

“Your boobs are great.” 

“So when you said you would always love me, you were dicking around?” 

A beat passes before he answers. What he says next doesn’t make it hurt any less. 

“I do love you. I just can’t marry you. You have no idea of the pressure I’m under. My family has five generations of senators. My brother’s in the top three at Yale Law. He just got engaged to a Vanderbilt for Christ’s sake.” 

It makes it way worse and a high pitch sob escapes her throat as she rises from her chair. “I don’t care! We’ve been together for three years and your reason for dumping me is shit, so screw you!” she yells and turns on her heel, stomping out of the restaurant. 

Tonight was supposed to be a good night. It was supposed to be a _great_ night, one she would always remember, one she would cherish. 

But tonight wouldn’t be, and instead of getting a ring and marrying the man of her dreams, she got a broken heart. 

How do you wake up one day and decide that the person you’ve spent three years building and making a strong relationship with, just isn’t the one because of the color of their _hair?_

How does _anyone_ do that to someone they love? 

It made no sense, and it probably never would. 

“Reyanna, honey, baby,” she hears him say as he pulls up in his car. “Let me take you home.” 

Her answer is simple, direct. 

“No.” 

Kylo sighs. “I never thought I would do this, but I think it’s the right thing to do.” 

Rey looks over at him, resisting the urge to scream and cry. “How can it be the right thing when we’re not together?” 

“I have to think of my future and what my family expects of me.”

She stops walking and crosses her arms over her chest. “So you’re breaking up with me because you’re afraid your family won’t like me? Everybody likes me.” 

“East Coast people are different.” 

His answer stirs a little anger inside of her. “Because I’m not a Vanderbilt, suddenly I’m white trash? I grew up in Bel Air! Right across the street from Anakin Skywalker! Most people would say that’s a lot better than some stinky old Vanderbilt!” 

“I told you. I need someone serious.”

“But I’m seriously in love with you… isn’t that enough?” 

Kylo sighs again. “Pooh bear, just get in the car. You’ll ruin your shoes if you walk any further.” 

_Fuck the shoes!_ Rey thought bitterly but she was too tired — physically and emotionally to protest so she did. 

It was a quiet drive home. 

  
  


Rose and Kaydel are waiting for her when she closes the door, high heels in her hands. 

Their smiles are wiped from their faces when they see the smudged mascara and tears on hers. 

“He broke up with me.” she whispers without them asking. Rose and Kaydel wrap their arms around her, embracing her body snuggly against theirs. A sob racks her body as she buries her face in their shoulders. 

They don’t ask any questions and she doesn’t say anything else.


End file.
